


Just Clint-y Things

by thesoldierwithredstar



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hawkeye - Freeform, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Purple, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, color obsession, scarf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoldierwithredstar/pseuds/thesoldierwithredstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're almost ready to attend a party with the rest of the team, but there is just one more thing to be done. It's winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Clint-y Things

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to this : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SkkIwO_X4i4 -probably Clint's favorite song. Also listening to it while reading this short fic will be helpful to imagine it as I did.

 

“C’mon Bucky” Clint said holding up a purple scarf.

“No. I already look like an eggplant. Even my boxers are purple because of you” Bucky steps back and right to take the table between them.

“ Wear this or I’m going to make you wear.”

“You can’t”

“Yeah I can”

A quick fake step to his right from Clint made a similar effect on Bucky.

 Bucky holds the table’s either sides to be ready for Clint’s next move.

“You can’t run away forever”

“I can try as long as I can. I want some red or black, or I’m ready to say okay even for yellow but everything’s purple for God’s sake”

“You say like it’s a bad thing, which is not”

“It is, there are--“ _another fake step_ “--other colors beside it”

“Yeah but purple is awesome”

“Blue is awesome, purple can go fuck itself“

“Aw, Buck… That broke my heart” Clint’s arms fall, his eager fades from his face

“I swear I’m gonna throw up. My boxers, your boxers, our shirts, pants, socks, gloves… My fucking _gloves_ , man! I wear them to hide my hand not to get attention like a circus boy”

“I was a circus boy” Clint’s fake acting skills end there and he holds it up again, enthusiasticly.

 “I’m not gonna wear it”

“Then no sex”

“What?”

“No sex”

“You’re being ridicilous” they both drop their guards, because now things got real.

“Nope, I’m not” Clint walks out of the kitchen calmly.

“Fine, I can handle with that. Lets see how long you can resist not to grab me in a corner” he follows him out of the kitchen.

Clint turns around and wraps the scarf around Bucky’s neck quickly ”Now, you look better honey”

“Get this thing off of me” he says tugging at the scarf, acting like he’s trying with all strength he has, but can’t get rid of it since Clint’s holding it tightly.

 Bucky growls, but doesn’t resist or try to unwrap the scarf ,because he knows that damn color makes his lover so happy in some way.

 


End file.
